Pinestar
|namest = Leader: Kittypet: |namesl = Pinestar Unknown |familyt = Mother: Mate: Kits: |familyl = Sweetbriar Leopardfoot Tigerstar, Nightkit, Mistkit |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |position1=Leader |succeededby1=Sunstar |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, ''Crookedstar's Promise, Code of the Clans |deadbooks = Bluestar's Prophecy }} Pinestar is a massive Revealed in Crookedstar's Promise, pg. 17 reddish-brown tom with leaf-green eyes,Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy a broad head, powerful shoulders,Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 106 and a torn ear. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :He is first seen lying out on Sunningrocks when the ThunderClan cats take control of it. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Pinestar is ThunderClan's leader when Bluekit and Snowkit are born. He is first spoken of by Featherwhisker when Bluekit sneaks into the leader's den. Featherwhisker intends on reporting her to him, but Pinestar would most likely not be mad, but would instead admire her curiosity. :He is mentioned again by Stormtail, who must cut his visit with Bluekit and Snowkit short, for he was invited to share prey with Pinestar. Stormtail has faith that Pinestar will choose good mentors for his kits. Moonflower takes her kits to visit Goosefeather, and Pinestar calls her name. She leaves her kits with Goosefeather, but is furious when Snowkit eats a poppy seed. :Pinestar formally appears the next day after Snowkit's incident. He gives Leopardkit and Patchkit their apprentice names. :A few days later, a patrol consisting of Thrushpelt, Sparrowpelt, Adderfang, and Windflight report to Pinestar that WindClan scent has been found all over some squirrel blood inside ThunderClan territory. He refuses to battle because there is not enough evidence to prove it was WindClan, but he will warn all the Clans at the Gathering tomorrow night and will organize extra patrols along the Fourtrees border. Before the meeting concludes, Pinestar makes Bluekit and Snowkit apprentices. The timing of this act is questioned by many cats. Some believe that Pinestar made the two cats apprentices only to distract the Clan from itching to battle with WindClan. :Later, he leads his Clan into a battle with WindClan. Moonflower is killed. :Pinestar later is seen by Bluefur, talking to kittypets. :Later in the book, Pinestar chooses to leave the Clan to join the kittypet life. Lionpaw was the only one who knew he was going to become a kittypet and Pinestar tells Lionpaw the warrior name he would have given him is Lionheart. :During Bluestar's leader ceremony, Bluestar notices Pinestar among the cats. She is surprised Pinestar was allowed into StarClan. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :Pinestar is first seen when Dappletail and White-eye try to catch fish to see what they taste like. He and Sunfall show up after the leader of RiverClan, Hailstar, and a few RiverClan warriors catch Dappletail and White-eye trying to catch fish. Pinestar and Hailstar then make Dappletail and White-eye eat the fish. They both dislike the taste and Pinestar explains that ThunderClan is not meant to eat fish. :Pinestar is the leader of ThunderClan and his mate was Leopardfoot. They have three kits named Tigerkit, Mistkit, and Nightkit. Trying to get his leader's attention, Lionpaw followed him one day, only to find his leader with a Twoleg. Pinestar sees him and makes up an excuse that he was watching out for a kittypet, and because the kittypet wasn't there and the Twolegs were coming, he pretended to be another kittypet. When Lionpaw sees Pinestar do this once more, Pinestar finally announces to the apprentice that he is leaving ThunderClan. He tells Lionpaw to tell the Clan that he is dead, but Lionpaw refuses and tells him he should just tell the Clan himself that he was leaving. Pinestar does so right after a battle against Riverclan. Leopardfoot asks about their kits, and Pinestar says he will not be a father for them to be proud of, but he will always be proud of them. He leaves, letting his deputy, Sunfall, take over the leadership of ThunderClan. Before he left he told Lionpaw that when it is time for him to receive his warrior name, to tell Sunfall he would have named him Lion''heart'' in honor of his courage. Trivia *It was confirmed by Vicky that Tigerstar's father was Pinestar. He was the leader of ThunderClan before he left to become a kittypet. This is most likely the main reason that Tigerstar hates kittypets. *On August 14, 2010 in an Erin Hunter Author chat, it was speculated that Poppydawn could be Pinestar's sister, but not confirmed.Speculated in Erin Hunter Chat 7 *Pinestar has been mistakenly described as tawny.Page 244 of Bluestar's Prophecy *Pinestar has also been mistakenly described as fox-red.Page 17 of Crookedstar's Promise *He possibly has SkyClan blood, as his son is descended from Gorseclaw.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Leopardfoot:(formerly) Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Daughters: :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Sweetbriar: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Great Grandsons: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Granddaughters: :Dawnpelt: Tree Quotes }} References and Citations Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Leader Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kittypet Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters